Emotional Rollercoaster
Emotional Rollercoaster is the 19th episode of Season 8 of The King of Queens, also the 190th overall episode in the series. Written by Amy Gershwin, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, first aired on CBS-TV on April 10, 2006. Synopsis It's Doug's 40th birthday and Carrie begins to try to make Doug realize that he should start wanting to do more with his life. So Doug decides he wants to ride a roller coaster that he was too afraid to ride when he was younger. Storyline It's Doug's 40th birthday and when Carrie's co-worker begins to question Carrie on whether Doug is freaking out or not about getting older and not accomplishing a whole lot, Carrie then begins to try to make Doug realize that he should start wanting to do more with his life. So Doug decides he wants to ride a roller coaster that he was too afraid to ride when he was younger. Did You Know? Trivia *As an in-joke, Patton Oswalt remains completely motionless in the first scene he appears in. *While Carrie confronts Doug in the bedroom after his birthday party. Doug takes his watch off twice and places it on the night stand during their conversation. Goofs ;Crew or equipment visible There are 2 scenes where the shadow of the boom mic is visible. The first is when Deacon is telling Doug what Carrie said. The shadow crosses the kitchen cabinet. The second is when Carrie feels Doug's back and tells him that he's sweating. The shadow cuts across the blinds. Scene excerpt from "Emotional Rollercoaster" ;Quotes ---- *'Carrie:' Doug can't be happy with his life, wearing short pants to work and dragging packages to people. *'Deacon:' You know I do the same thing? ---- *'Carrie:' You said you were happy with your life. *'Doug:' Denial ain't just a river in Spain, honey. ---- *'Spence:' Danny and I are going to check out the Haunted Castle. *'Danny:' Yeah, scared chicks are very approachable. ---- Connections ;References *''Driving Miss Daisy'' (1989 movie) - Deacon is fed up with pushing Arthur around in a wheelchair and says he's done driving miss daisy Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *''Baby All My Life'' - Performed by Billy Vera And The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Dakin Matthews as Joe Heffernan, Doug's father *Richie Minervini as Mario *Sam McMurray as Supervisor Patrick O'Boyle *Nikki Tyler-Flynn as Lisa *Peggy Lane as Strawberry Ice Cream Cone (as Peggy Lane O'rourke) *Desmond Roberts as Major Palmer, Deacon's son *Erin Gibson as Woman in Line *Jack Ritter as Boy Eating Ice Cream (uncredited) *Codie Scott as Tourist (uncredited) More external links * Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes